Fighter
by kyuubifangirl
Summary: Naruto is going out with Sakura ....I wonder what Hinata thinks about it....Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or the song Fighter


Fighter

It was about 7:30 in the evening, and our favorite blond shanobi was having a date with Sakura. Well what they didn't notice was that Hinata was sitting at the other end of the ramen bar…trying to eat in peace.

"I love you Sakura"

"I like you to Naruto"

Then that was it she couldn't take it anymore. She paid for her meal and with that she left….too bad Naruto didn't see the aura of anger surrounding Hinata.

**At Hinata's Apartment**

When Hinata finally got to her apartment she started to think about life…. and start wrecking the place.

**Hinata's POV**

The stupid son of a bitch. How could he not tell that I liked him. Sakura….. don't even get me started on that bitch! She's just using him until Sasuke comes back. Wait! I have the perfect idea… I could get into the talent show! Yeah! Now I just have to pick up my apartment….

**Next Day **

So I asked TenTen and she said she would help me…what about Ino… nah… she would probably side with Sakura. So the talent show is 2 days from now… better get to work.

**2 Days Later**

Oh. My. God. Why? Why? Why!?

"How come no one told me, TenTen?"

"I thought you knew"

"What's her talent…… making out with her boyfriend?"

"No It's the same as your's"

"Sakura's going to sing!"

"Yep"

"Oh just great"

Then I herd her sing…. It was better than I could ever be. After her song Naruto realized she had just broke up with him.

Then I was up.

Oh! The whole village is here!

"I was originally going to sing a sad song but this song I think goes better with the situation I'm in and its deticated to two special people in my life Naruto and my father." I told the crowd.

Then I started to sing….here goes nothing.

"After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end  
I wanna thank you 'cause you made that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mhm

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more, no no  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended to not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget, but I  
I remember  
Cause I remember  
I remember"

"Your time is up Naruto"

The look on his face was priceless!


End file.
